Talk:Chase X Skye/@comment-2806:108E:A:389B:C66:E1:C07A:6A84-20180520002125
'''The Theory of Feelings: '''It is easy to notice the feelings that Chase has for Skye to see how he cares about her safety and this is natural to see that Chase is the most mature and nervous of all, besides that he is the one he has a greater sense of responsibility. But Skye is not like that, she hasn´t been seen worrying like Chase when others are in trouble, (with the exception of Ace), she worries differently, Skye is always kind to everyone, she is the most patient and understanding of everyone, is always willing to offer emotional support to those who need it (usually Marshall, for example, in the chapters: "Pups Save a Show" and "Pups Save a Talent Show", you also see that she is very patient with he), besides that she also cares about making others happy, no matter if she has to give up something precious to achieve it, as was seen in "All Star Pups!" where she gives away her toy mouse, which, apparently, was very important for she, since she mentions that always brought it with her, this so that the eagles had a toy and the circus got her new tent, and in "Pups Save a Good Mayor" where she gives her teddy bear, which she mentions made her feel better, to a bear so would not feel alone, (personally this is what I like most about Skye's character). That's why I think Skye has shown feelings for Chase by worrying about his happiness, as seen in chapters like "Pups Turn on the Lights" where she worried that Chase couldn´t have a happy birthday because of the problem of lights, and more recently in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis" where Skye was worried about Chase because he wasn´t happy during most of the mission because he had to miss everything he wanted to do for fulfill his responsibilities (only she and Ryder were account), that's why she looked sad when Chase refused to go on the submarine with everyone, and that's why she was the happiest to see that Chase had finally become a mermaid, because that was what he wanted from the beginning. Another thing that I have noticed about them is that the interaction between them is usually different from the one they have with the others, Skye when she talks with the others she does it with a more childish tone, whereas when Chase and Skye talk, many times they do it using a tone of sarcastic humor, as seen for example in chapters like: "Pups Save the Parade", "Pups Save to Tightrope Walker" or "Pups Party with Bats". Also, Skye has rarely been seen working seriously and this has only been done when it comes to working with Chase, this is seen in chapters like: "Mission Paw: Royally Spooked" and "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus”. I also found some possible Skase moments in previous chapters that don´t appear in the canon section: -In "Pups Get a Lift" at the end of the chapter you can see Marshall and Cali with their heads covered in snow with the shapes of the heads of Chase and Skye. (This hint had already been mentioned at some point on this page, but it was never added to the canon list). -In "Pups Save the Parade" Chase refers to Skye as the best of the parade. -In "Parroting Pups" only Chase thanked Skye for the water she got for the pups. -In "Pups Save to Kitty Rescue Crew" Skye has to make an obstacle course, while Chase is watching her all the time, he continues to do so after the circuit finishes. Finally, I read several comments that say that this ship is dead, for a time I also thought about it, so I investigated a bit about this and found several arguments that would support that it is still alive, I also think that the hints that were presented in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis "and" Pups Save a Cat Burglar" are strong and recent enough to say that writers haven´t forgotten this. Then that's it for now, this is the second theory that I present here, and I'm happy to share it with everyone, it was fun to do it. Thanks for reading. Coming soon: The Theory of Writers.